Sacrifice of Love
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup!. BL. KyuMin dll. M-Preg. DLDR. Rating bisa berganti seiring jalannya cerita. CHAP 6 APDET
1. Chapter 1

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Henry & Kibum, BL, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR, RCL/RnR if you wanna^^ ~*~**

* * *

**~*~ Chapter :: 1/15 ~*~**

* * *

**OK saya tau judulnya pasaran... hehehe... tapi saya pengen banget buat ff dengan judul ini^^...  
**

* * *

**.**

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seorang pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci.

"Donghae-_hyungggg_?" teriaknya pada Donghae. Donghae yang sempat terkejut akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dan tersenyum saat mendapati tetangganya yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adik sendiri, tengah berjalan gontai menghampirinya. _"Waeyo_?"

"Hah… aku sedang bosan, kita ke taman yuk?" ajaknya dengan suara manjanya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sungmin –_namja_ manis tersebut- dengan sayang. "Ayo."

Donghae dan Sungmin adalah tetangga dekat. Tan Han Kyung dan Kim Hee Chul –orang tua Donghae- adalah teman akrab Kim Young Woon dan Park Jung Soo –orang tua Sungmin-, dan keakraban itu menurun ke anak mereka. Donghae lebih tua lima tahun dari pada Sungmin. Donghae berumur 22 tahun dan Sungmin berumur 17 tahun. Saat ini Donghae tengah membantu ayahnya untuk bekerja di kantor. Dia sudah lulus kuliah karena kepintarannya. Tak ada yang meragukan kepintaran Donghae jika mereka tahu siapa orang tuanya. Tak diragukan lagi, Tan Han Kyung adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang sangat muda dulu -17 tahun-,. Dan kepintarannya itu menurun ke Donghae. Sedangkan Sungmin saat ini masih sekolah dan masih berada di tingkat dua.

Sungmin sangat manja terhadap Donghae. Bisa di katakan dia sangat tergatung pada Donghae. Namun Donghae tak merasa keberatan dengan sifat Sungmin. Dia malah senang memanjakannya, sampai dia pernah di marahi oleh orang tua Sungmin karena terlalu memanjakannya. Apapun yang Sungmin inginkan pasti akan di berikannya.

* * *

"Huwaaaaaaahhh…. Nyaman sekali," teriak Sungmin dengan girang. Saat ini Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berada di taman. Mereka memilih tempat yang dekat dengan air mancur yang ada di taman kota Seoul, korea selatan itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Menurutnya, semua tingkah Sungmin itu sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau senang?" tanya Donghae seraya menghampiri Sungmin yangs sedang bermain air mancur itu. Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena udara yang dingin.

Sret…

Donghae menarik Sungmin untuk menghadapnya dan memasangkan _syal_ yang di pakainya ke Sungmin.

"_Aniaa… _ nanti _hyung_ kedinginan," tolak Sungmin hendak melepas _syal_ itu.

Tep

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin, memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum lembut, "Pipi mu bahkan sudah memerah Miniemin."

"Eh… _jjinja_?" tanya Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk,senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, _hyung_ duduk di sini dan tunggu aku. Aku mau beli kopi panas dulu," seru Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menarik Donghae dan mendudukannya kemudian berlari. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sungmin. "Hati-hati," teriaknya dan hanya di sahuti lambaian tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan pelan seraya memegang dua _cup_ kopi panas. Sesekali dia menyesap kopi panasnya.

Brukk

Byurrr

"Akh… panas!"

Tanpa sengaja saat Sungmin meminum kopinya dia menabrak seorang _namja_ yang juga tengah menunduk melihat hpnya, membuat dua gelas kopi yang ada di genggaman Sungmin jatuh dan menyiram tangan _namja_ tersebut.

"Akh… _mianhae_," seru Sungmin dan langsung bangun dari jatuhnya, menghampiri _namja_ tersebut. "_Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya panik.

_Namja_ tersebut menatap Sungmin dengan tajam dan akan mengeluarkan semua makiannya, namun gagal saat melihat wajah panik Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan. "Ahh… _gwaenchana_," jawabnya.

"Ahh… _jeongmal mianhamnida_, aku tidak sengaja," Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali saat mereka sudah berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana,_ aku tak apa-apa," jawab _namja_ itu lagi. _'Aih… namja ini kenapa menunduk terus, aku ingin melihat wajah manisnya itu lagi. Akh… aku harus cepat-cepat atau Appa akan marah,'_ batinnnya. "Ahh… aku pergi dulu."

"_Ne… jeongmal mianhamnida,"_ seru Sungmin. _Namja _ itu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Donghae setelah yakin _namja _itu sudah jauh darinya. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya tadi, dia sangat takut. Dan saat ini pun, matanya sudah memerah bahkan bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi akan menangis jika _namja _tadi tak segera pergi.

Hah… bahkan pria tersebut tak membentaknya sama sekali tapi kenyataannya Sungmin sangat ketakutan.

"Mana kopinya Miniemin?" tanya Donghae saat tak melihat Sungmin memegang apapun.

Sungmin nyegir kearah Donghae, "Ehehehe… _mian_ _hyung_, tadi aku menabrak orang jadi kopinya tumpah. Aku malas beli lagi," sahutnya dan mendudukan diri di samping Donghae.

"Kau taka pa-apa?" tanya Donghae panik. Karena dia tahu kalau Sungmin sangat penakut.

"Hiks… huwaaaaa…" akhirnya tangisan itu keluar juga.

"Ya… Miniemin, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa orang itu menyakiti mu? Apa dia membentak mu? Memukul mu?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Hiks…" isak Sungmin sesegukan. "_Aniaaa…_ dia tak marah dan hiks… dia tak membentak ku," jawab Sungmin.

Donghae cengo, lalu kenapa dia menangis tanya batinnya. Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hah… walaupun sudah tujuh belas tahun, Sungmin tetaplah anak kecil, batin Donghae seraya mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

* * *

"_Hyung_… kau nanti akan menjemput ku kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan mengantar Sungmin kesekolah sebelum pergi ke kantor. Dia harus memastikan Sungmin selamat sampai sekolah atau dia akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup kalau terjadi apa-apa pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah… sekarang keluar dan belajar dengan baik, jangan bolos!" dan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pesan Donghae yang selalu sama setiap hari.

"Ok… boss," seru Sungmin, seraya menghormat layaknya menghormat pada tiang bendera. Donghae terkikik geli melihat itu.

"Baiklah… _hyung_ pergi dulu," ujar Donghae dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya. "Hati-hati _hyung_," seru Sungmin dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ckckck… seperti biasa, heh? Selalu manja," sebuah suara yang sangat di kenali Sungmin membuatnya berbalik.

"Henryyyyyyyy…," teriaknya riang dan langsung merangkul bocah _mocha_ itu erat.

"Yah… Sungminie, kau mau membunuh ku, hah?" seru Henry gusar. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin merangkulnya dengan sangat erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Dan sialnya itu berlaku setiap hari, dan bodohnya lagi Henry selalu melakukan kebodohan yang sama setiap hari. Yaitu, berdiam di tempat padahal sudah tau Sungmin pasti akan merangkulnya dengan erat hingga lebih cocok untuk di sebut mencekik ketimbang merangkul.

"Hehehe… _kajja_ kita masuk," cengir Sungmin dan langsungmenarik Henry masuk.

Sungmin bersekolah di _Sapphire_ _High Sechool_ dan sekelas dengan Henry. Mereka sudah berteman dari kelas satu dan selalu bersama sejak kelas satu. Bahkan Sungmin juga tahu kalau Henry sudah berpacaran dengan guru _namja _mereka. Zhoumi, guru Fisika mereka.

Yah… _namja_.

Sebenarnya SHS adalah sekolah umum, namun hubungan sesama _namja_ sudah bukan menjadi ha lasing bagi mereka semua. Bahkan banyak sekali wanita yang mendukung hubungan itu, dan wanita yang suka dengan hubungan seperti itu menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai _Fujoshi_. Dan Sungmin selalu antusia mendengarkan semua cerita Henry tentang pacarnya itu.

Tet… tet… tet…

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Sungmin dan Henry masih asik bercerita hingga mereka menghentikan cerita mereka saat Zhoumi, guru mereka masuk.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapanya dengan senyum manis ke anak muridnya. Semua wanita berteriak senang dan Sungmin terkikik geli saat melihat wajah cemberut Henry. "Ck… dasar koala mesum," gumamnya lirih.

"Baiklah… kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Silahkan Choi-_ssi_."

Dan masuklah seorang _namja_ tampan dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan masuk. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda," ujar Zhoumi. "Dan kelas harap tenang," lanjutnya saat seluruh teriakan kagum berasal dari anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu membahana.

"_Annyeonghasimnika_… Choi Kyu Hyun _imnida_," salam Kyuhyun dan menundukkan badannya.

"Nah… tidak ada pertanyaan dan Kyuhyun kau bisa duduk di belakang Sungmin dan Henry. Kalian berdua angkat tangan," perintah Zhoumi pada Sungmin dan Henry, dan Zhoumi sempat main mata sedikit dengan Henry yang di balas dengusan jengkel Henry.

Sungmin dan Henry mengangkat tangan mereka dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka. Saat sudah berada di sebelah Sungmin dan Henry, dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sungmin. "Hai… kita bertemu lagi," sapanya dan berlalu menuju tempatnya.

"Eh…?" sahut Sungmin bingung.

"Ok… kita mulai pelajarannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, memastikan apakah dia benar-benar pernah melihat atau bahkan mengenal Kyuhyun. Hingga dahinya mengernyit tujuh lipatan dia tak pernah merasa mengenal ataupun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan. "Kita pernah bertemu. Kemarin, tepatnya saat kau menumpahkan kopi ketangan ku," Kyuhyun memberi tahu.

Dan reaksi yang di dapatkan Kyuhyun sangat membuatnya ingin mengecup bibir berbentuk M itu. Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya yang bening itu dengan bibir membentuk 'O' dan eksperi terkejut menggemaskan. "Aa.. ahh… ehehee," Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau terus menunduk kemaren, makanya kau tak melihat wajah ku," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum canggung dan kembali menatap kedepan. Namun tak sampai sepuluh detik, dia kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang kemarin," ujarnya cepat dan langsung berbalik lagi.

"Kim Sung Min, jika kau berbalik kebelakang sekali lagi silahkan berdiri di luar dan menghormat ketiang bendera," suara Zhoumi mengejutkan Sungmin.

"_Nnn-ne Sam, mian," _ lirih Sungmin takut. Henry melotot kesal kearah Zhoumi yang hanya di sahuti cengiran jahil Zhoumi.

Tet… tet… tet…

Akhirnya bel istirahat yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sungmin dan Henry berbunyi juga. Semua murid menghambur keluar untuk makan siang. "Baiklah… aku sangat lapar dan kuharap kau cepat _mocha_ jelek," seru Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Iya Putri Manja," sahut Henry dengan ejekannya.

Sungmin menatap Henry berang, "Aku PRIA bukan PUTRI."

"Hahaha…"

Sungmin dan Henry menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah tertawa kecil. Yah… menertawakan mereka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Kyuhyun-_ssi_," tanya Henry seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ahh… ahaha… maaf. Kalian lucu sekali, jadi aku tertawa. Dan aku setuju dengan Putri Manja Henry-_ssi_."

"Yeahh…," seru Henry senang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kita tossss."

"YAAA!"

"Hahahaha…,"

Dan siang itu berakhir dengan tawa kencang Kyuhyun dan Henry serta makian kesal Sungmin.

* * *

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **__**Tergantung kepada readers**_**^^ ~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe... Gak nyangka ada yang ngerespon... jeongmal gomawo^^ #bows. Dan ini lanjutannya. review saya balas di akhir cerita chap 2 ini^^. Selamat membaca dan semoga gak ada typo, kalau ada tolong maafkan^^.  
**

**.**

**Dan satu lagi, cerita ini akan saya apdet seminggu sekali, Insya Allah. Tolong maklumilah, saya mencari waktu senggang di sela jam kerja. walaupun gak padat sih jamnya cuman jarak yang cukup jauh dari rumah ketempat kerja dan kerjaan di rumah membuat saya harus bisa membagi waktu, belum lagi kelelahan... gezzz... sejujurnya saya belum terbiasa dengan kesibukan karena selama ini nganggur #ngeek, dan baru beberapa bulan ini, kesibukan mendera. Mohon pengertiannya^^.**

* * *

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk & Kibum, BL/Boys Love, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR & Don't Review, RCL/RnR Jika berkenan^^ ~*~ **

* * *

**~*~ Chapter :: 2/15 ~*~**

* * *

Brakkk

"_Hyunggggggg…_,"seperti biasa, Sungmin mendobrak pintu kamar Donghae malam ini dan langsung memeluknya. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tak pernah berubah.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae seperti biasa.

"_Hyung_ tau gak?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Gak," jawab Donghae menggoda Sungmin.

"Yakkk…!" Sungmin memukul Donghae seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"_Hyung_ gak tau Miniemin, kau kan belum menceritakannya," sahut Donghae sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya dan memandang Donghae. "Oh… iya ya," sahutnya dan langsung duduk. "Tadi ada siswa baru di kelas ku, namanya Choi Kyu Hyun. Orangnya sangat tampaaaannnn sekali," seru Sungmin girang sambil mengingat wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Dan saat dia tersenyum sangat manisssss sekali, bahkan saat dia tertawa tetap terlihat tampan. Ah… sangat sempurna dengan tubuh tingginya, kulit putih pucatnya dan rambut coklat ikalnya. Bahkan tatapannya sangat tajam. Aku suka semua yang ada padanya, terlihat sangat _perfect_."

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Nyuttt…

Nyeri dan sakit.

Yah… itulah yang dirasakan hatinya. Sakit itu tambah menggerogoti hatinya saat melihat binar cinta di mata Sungmin. Tak bisa di pungkiri, kalau Donghae memang menyukai Sungmin lebih dari sekedar adik.

Dia memendamnya selama ini, perasaan itu tumbuh saat dia masih berusia 17 tahun, dia menyukai Sungmin remaja yang masih berumur 13 tahun. Namun dia memendamnya hanya untuk memastikan perasaannya. Setelah dia memendamnya cukup lama namun perasaan itu tak hilang juga. Dia yakin dengan perasaannya. Bahwa dia mencintai Sungmin. Namun dia tak berani mengatakannya karena takut hubungan baik sebatas _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_ yang mereka jalani akan rusak.

_Haha… aku kalah_, batin hatinya miris.

"_Hyunggggg_…," teriakan Sungmin mengembalikan Donghae ke alam sadarnya. Dia menatap Sungmin yang terlihat kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau mencintainya Sungmin-_ah_," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan kepedihannya.

Sungmin menatap Donghae senang, _ternyata hyung mendengarkan ku_, pikirnya senang. "Ehm… aku mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama. _Love at the first sight _itu ternyata memang benar-benar ada dan itu terjadi pada ku," ujarnya ceria. "Dan _hyung_ tau, ternyata dia adalah orang yang ku tabrak kemarin saat aku membeli kopi di taman, ehehehe… aku rasa dia adalah jodoh ku _hyung_," lanjutnya dan mulai melamun memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali hanya tersenyum miris. _Aku mencintai mu Sungmin-ah, dan salah ku aku memendamnya hingga akhirnya kau mencintai yang lain._

"Kalau begitu, nyatakanlah cinta mu," saran Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya. _Aku memang mencintainya, tapi dia tak mencintai ku. Dan cinta memang tak harus selalu memiliki. Aku akan mendukung mu Sungmin-ah, aku akan membantu mu meraih cinta mu. Karena kebahagiaan mu adalah kebahagiaan ku juga. Itulah cara ku mencintai mu._

"Aish… _hyung_, bahkan kami baru kenal hari ini dan _hyung _ sudah menyuruh ku menyatakan perasaan ku?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu lakukan pendekatan saja padanya selama sebulan dan setelah itu kalau kau yakin dia menyukai mu juga, nyatakan perasaan mu. _Hyung _akan selalu mendukung mu. Bawalah dia menemui _hyung_ jika sudah sebulan kau mendekatinya."

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan bahagia dan mata yang berbinar senang. "Ahhh… kau memang _hyung_ ku yang paling baik. Aku mencintai mu _hyung," _pekiknya dan langsung memeluk Donghae. Mengecup pipi Donghae sekilas dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku karena ciuman di pipi yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Blamm

Debam pintu yang tertutup membawa Donghae kembali ke dunia nyata. "Haha…," tawanya miris. "Hahaha…," kembali tawa yang penuh dengan kepiluan itu menguar dari bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintai mu Sungmin-_ah_, mencintai mu dengan rasa berbeda."

* * *

"Pagiii…," teriak Sungmin dengan semangat. Seperti inilah Sungmin setiap harinya, dia adalah sosok yang periang dan penuh semangat, mengingatkan kita akan sosok _anime_ Naruto.

"Pagiii…," sahut teman-teman di kelasnya yang sudah datang sebagian.

"Ehehehe…," Sungmin hanya nyegir kearah teman-temannya.

"Semangat sekali Minnie," sebuah suara yang sudah sangat di hapal oleh Sungmin walaupun baru sehari kemarin mendengarnya, mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ehh… ehehe," sahut Sungmin dengan tawa gugupnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang gugup. Yah… siapapun akan tau kalau _namja_ mungil yang lebih mirip dengan kelinci itu tengah salah tingkah saat ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah dan jari-jarinya yang bertaut dengan tak teratur. _Ah… manis sekali,_ pikir semua yang melihatnya saat itu.

Cup…

Deg…

Sungmin terdiam membeku saat merasakan Kyuhyun mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. _Oh… my, dia mencium pipi ku_, pikirnya riang layaknya seorang anak perempuan.

"Minnie-_ah_, apa kau akan terus berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh… aaa… aku … aku akan du-duk," sahutnya gugup.

Sungmin berjalan dengan _nervous _ kearah kursinya.

Srettt…

Bugh…

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan segera saat pria manis itu akan duduk di bangkunya, membuat Sungmin langsung terduduk di pangkuannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan dia merutuki kebodohannya itu, karena wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Dia jadi bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat dan mata yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Blush…

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah saat pandangannya jatuh pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Kau manis saat memerah seperti ini Minnie-_ah_," bisik Kyuhyundengan suara rendah di telinga Sungmin, bermaksud menggodanya.

Blush…

Dan wajah Sungmin semakin memerah dibuatnya. Suara rendah Kyuhyun dan hembusan nafas hangatnya di telinganya mampu membuatnya semakin deg-degan. _Aigooo… aku yakin umur ku sudah berkurang setengahnya karena namja ini."_

"KYAAAAAA…"

Teriakan nyaring dari para _fujoshi_ tak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Dan… yah, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang di alami Sungmin. _Love at the first sight_. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun mengalaminya mulai dari saat dia dan sungmin tabrakan di taman, sedangkan Sungmin mengalaminya kemarin, saat Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya kepadanya.

"Ckckckck… ternyata kau sudah besar Sungmin-_ah_," suara Henry membuyarkan suasana romantis antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Henry sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

"YAA! Aku memang sudah besar _mochi _jelek," sahut Sungmin jengkel namun tak juga beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ck… lihatlah diri mu sekarang, kau berpelukan dengan siswa baru bahkan yang baru kau kenal kemaren. Dan lihat itu… kau ada di pangkuannya," sahut Henry sinis, bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

"Eh…" Sungmin melihat kebawah.

Blush

Wajahnya kembali memerah saat dia menyadari kebenaran ucapan Henry dan bahkan dia tidak sadar saat tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

Brugh…

Sungmin seketika meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu hampir terjatuh.

"Eh… _mi-mianhae,"_ ujar Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun yang sempat terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "_Gwaenchana."_

Dan lagi Sungmin di buat merona oleh Kyuhyun karena senyuman itu.

"_Aigooo…_ sepertinya kedua teman ku ini sedang jatuh cinta. Aku rasa kalian mengalami _love at the first sight_, tentu saja jika Kyuhyun bukanlah _playboy_," ujar Henry. "_Chukkae_ Minnie, akhirnya kau bisa jatuh cinta juga," Henry menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin seolah terharu.

"Yaa!," teriak Sungmin jengkel dan berlari mengejar Henry untuk memukulnya. Melupakan ucapan Henry tentang kata _'Playboy'_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah dua teman barunya yang imut itu. Dan oh… jangan salah, sebenarnya Henry dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal lama. Kalian sudah tahu kan marga Kyuhyun apa?

Yupz… Choi!

Dan marga itu sama dengan marga Zhoumi. Artinya, Kyuhyun adalah keponakan Zhoumi sedangkan Zhoumi adalah adik dari ayah Kyuhyun yang sangat kaya itu, Choi Siwon.

* * *

Terlihat Donghae yang tidak focus dengan kerjaannya di kantor. Dia terlihat lebih banyak melamun hingga membuat Yesung atau Kim Jong Woon –orang kepercayaannya- jengah.

"Donghae-_ah_, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung mengembalikan kesadaran Donghae. Donghae menatap Yesung sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau tau, menghela nafas bisa mengurangi kebahagiaan mu," suara Yesung kembali terdengar.

"Kebahagiaan ku memang sudah hilang _hyung_," sahut Donghae lirih. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ceritakanlah Hae-_ah_," pinta Yesung. Lama-lama tak tega juga dia melihat Donghae seperti itu. Walaupun Donghae memang sedikit pendiam namun dia tak pernah terlihat kacau seperti ini.

"Sungmin mencintai _namja_ lain _hyung_," ujar Donghae akhirnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. Dia tak heran dengan orientasi seksual Donghae yang menyimpang dan dia tak mempermasalahkan itu, toh… bukan hanya Donghae, banyak yang lainnya di luar sana bahkan sampai menikah walaupun belum di legalkan oleh Pemerintahan Korea Selatan. Dan Yesung merupakan orang yang dekat dengan Donghae, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar cerita Donghae tentang Sungmin. Bahkan Donghae sudah menceritakan tentang perasaannya terhadap Sungmin yang melebihi seorang adik pada Yesung. Yesung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Donghae memang sangat mencintai Sungmin, dia tak heran jika akhirnya Donghae menjadi seperti ini saat Sungmin mencintai _namja_ lain.

"Hem… siapa? Teman sekelasnya?" tanya Yesung. Donghae mengangguk. "Bukankah aku sudah sering menyuruh mu untuk mengatakan perasaan mu padanya?" sambung Donghae lagi.

"Aku takut akan merusak hubungan baik kami," lirih Donghae masih dengan terpejam, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya dan Yesung melihat itu. Dia meringis kecil, dia bisa merasakan betapa menderitanya Donghae, orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Ditengah tekanan perusahaan dia punya Sungmin untuk menguatkannya hingga dia bisa menjalani semuanya. Dia juga adalah anak satu-satunya yang di tuntut untuk selalu _perfect_ oleh orang tuanya dalam segala hal. Namun dia mengabaikan tekanan itu semua karena ada Sungmin di sisinya. Dia punya Sungmin yang menguatkannya. Kini, saat orang yang menguatkan mu dengan keberadaannya dan sangat kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain, bagaimana perasaan mu?

Hancur?

Sakit?

Tersiksa?

Atau rasa lainnya yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya?

Yah… seperti itulah perasaan Donghae saat ini, entah apakah dia sanggup menghapi penderitaan barunya nanti.

"Katakanlah Hae-_ah_, atau kau akan menyesal," saran Yesung tak pernah bosan.

"_Ani_, aku tak akan mengatakannya. Aku akan mendukungnya, aku akan terus mencintainya, mencintainya dengan cara ku," sahut Donghae dan memberikan senyum pada Yesung.

"Ck… _Mr. Stubborn_. Dan jangan tersenyum, menyedihkan seperti itu! Kau tau jika senyum di paksakan akan membuat wajah seseorang menjadi jelek," sahut Yesung seraya memukul kepala Donghae.

Donghae nyengir, "Kau memang memahami ku _hyung_, _saranghae,"_ sahut Donghae menggoda Yesung.

"Yah! Aku masih normal dan aku sudah punya tunangan. Hentikan hal itu," sahut Yesung berang. Dia bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"HWAHAHAHAHA…," Donghae tertawa lebar. Dan untuk seharian ini, itulah tawanya yang sesungguhnya. Yesung tersenyum senang bisa membuat Donghae tertawa lebar.

_Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan mu Hae-ah._

* * *

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart _

_Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~ _

_One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart _

_Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge_

Ponsel Donghae berdering, nada sendu yang sesuai dengan kondisi hatinya.

Donghae menggapai hpnya…

Miniemin _is calling_

Tek…

"_Yeoboseo?_" sapa Donghae dengan nada suara yang di aturnya sebaik mungkin.

"_Hyungggggg…_," seperti biasa, teriakan riang Sungmin langsung terdengar dan itu membuat Donghae semakin keras meremas dadanya.

"_Waeyo _Miniemin?" tanyanya.

"_Hyung tau, aku tadi sangat senang. Kata Henry, Kyuhyun juga menyukai ku. Ah… rasanya seperti mimpi. Dan hebatnya lagi, kami berdua sudah akrab dan…."_

_Sakit… rasanya sakit sekali Minnie-ah saat mendengar kau bercerita bahagia tentang orang lain. Sakit sekali saat kau harus tertawa karena orang lain. Harus bagaimana aku menghadapi mu nanti. Aku takut tak selamanya bisa menahan perasaan ini dan membuat semuanya menjadi hancur. Aku mencintai mu. Sangat mencintai mu sampai rasanya aku ingin mati mendengar mu mencintai orang lain, Tuhan… aku mohon, kuatkan aku, bantu aku hadapi ini semua," _batin Donghae perih, mengabaikan suara Sungmin.

"_Hyunggggggg… kau mengabaikan ku. Kau MENYEBALKAN!_" teriak Sungmin jengkel.

"_Ania_ Miniemin. Aku tak mengabaikan mu, aku mendengarkan mu. Bukankah itu awal yang baik untuk hubungan kalian? Terus berusaha Minnie-_ah,_ aku mendukung mu," sahut Donghae berusaha riang.

"_Ahh… kau memang yang terbaik hyung, aku menyayangi mu. Saranghaeeeeee."_

Pip

Sambungan itu terputus, menyisakan Donghae yang menempelkan telpon seluler itu di telinganya.

"_Na ddo saranghae,"_ lirih Donghae dengan tetesan air mata kesedihan.

* * *

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **_Tergantung readers**^^ ~*~**

* * *

**Neee... bagaimana chapter 2 ini?  
**

**.**

**baiklah... saya mau balas review dulu.**

**.**

**chu 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**kkkk...henry ketularan kyu jadi evil ke ming...lanjut..lanjut..**

**Replay : **Ne... kekeke, padahal baru berteman beberapa jam evilnya dah nular. gomawo dah baca dan review^^. ini lanjutannya semoga gak mengecewakan T_T.

.

**kyutmin 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**tbc chinguuu**

**Replay** **: **Ne... ini cahp 2-nya. semoga gak mengecewakan T_T. gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

**lyaSiBum 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**L.A.N.J.U.T...**  
** kkkkk**

**Replay :** Siippp... ini sudah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan T_T. gomawo dah baca dan review^^

.

**RianaClouds 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**Errrr lanjuttttt heheh ayo cingu haemin moment banyakin heheh baru kyumin ㅋㅋㅋ**

**Replay :** Ini sudah lanjut^^. kita liat aja kelanjutan ceritanya ne^^. gomawo dah baca dan review^^, semoga ga mengecewakan ceritanya T-T.

.

**Zahra Amelia 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**aigooo Ming manja banget ma Hae,,jadi takut kalo Ming mandang Hae lebih dari hyung coz kyanya Hae cuma mandang Ming sebagai dongsaeng ga lebih..**  
** Ming gemesin deh meski sebenernya OOC bgt..**  
** Kyu tertarik yah ma Ming,lanjut author...**

**Replay :** Kekekeke... Salah tebakkkkkkk #plakkk. Ehem... pisss, hehehe... ini lanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan T_T, gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

**sitapumpkinelf 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**Lnjutx**  
** Qhu suka ksah cinta yg berbau (?) sekolah,,:-)**  
** Lnjuut ne**

**Replay :** Sippp... dah lanjut ini, semoga gak mengecewakan T_T. Gomawo dag baca dan review^^.

.

**winecouple 3/31/13 . chapter 1 **

**suka dech klo ming.a manja**

**Replay :** Na ddo... haha... imut banget kalo manja, bisa banget di bayangin. gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

**llia 3/31/13 . chapter 1 **

**tbc**

** penasaran sm kelanjitaan**

**Replay :** Ini kelanjutannya, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasarannya^^. gomawo dah baca dan review^^. Semoga chap 2 ini gak mengecewakan T_T.

.

**pinkyming 3/31/13 . chapter 1 **

**author , kata'a gs jjg buat henry tpi nyata" d'situ kau tulis dya namja .. Harus'a iitu yaoi .. gs khusus orang tua mreka .. Lu gmana sih -"**  
** Lagipula panggilan henry iitu MOCHI bukan MOCHA ! klu mocha iitu kopi !**  
** Harap pnulisan'a d'perbaiki dan lebih teliti dalam mmbuat ff , aphalagi typo yg jelas" klihatan sperti iitu ..**

**Replay :** Aigooo... sampe review 2 kali. Gomawo sudah di ingatkan, maaf itu kesalahan dari saya, Jeongmal Mianhae, dan sudah saya perbaiki, semoga sudah semua dan semoga mata saya jeli. Satu hal yang perlu saya luruskan. Cerita ini adalah **BL / Boys Love bukan YAOI, **silahkan baca Bio author VIOSgetz (Maaf namanya di bawa2 -_-", Tolong maafkan saya dan makasih, Bionya sangat membantu saya yang akhirnya paham perbedaan **BL dan YAOI** #bows) untuk perbedaan **BL dan YAOI**. Jeongmal gomawo untuk kritik dan sarannya, saya sangat terbantu. Gomawo sudah baca dan review^^.

.

**Princess Pumkins ELF 3/31/13 . chapter 1**

**Uwah, KyuMin M-Preg.. Lanjut XD**

**Replay :** Sudah lanjut^^. silahkan baca dan semoga chap 2 ini gak mengcewakan T_T. Gomawo dah baca dan review^^.

.

**deemseulmi 4/2/13 . chapter 1 **

**lanjuttttt :)**

**Replay** **: **Sudah lanjut, selamat membaca, semoga gak mengecewakan T-T. Gomawo sudah baca dan review^^.

.

.

.

Sudah semua kan?

Terimakasih buat yang review dan sudah fav^^ **"Katerina SparKyu" **Jeongmal gomawo^^. Saya sangat terharu^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight**

**HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk & Kibum, YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR, RCL/RnR if you wanna^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Chapter :: 3/15 ~*~**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat dua bulan sudah sejak Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun kepada Donghae. Dan Sungmin sudah jadian dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae?

Dia sangat hancur namun mencoba tegar. Malam saat Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun menemuinya dan mengatakan kepada Donghae kalau dia sudah berhasil memiliki Kyuhyun, tepat setelah sebulan Sungmin mengatakan kepada Donghae bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyuh, dia sangat sakit. Namun dia akan selalu tersenyum lembut setiap Sungmin mengajaknya bicara. Dia bahkan masih ingat pesannya pada Kyuhyun saat mereka hanya berdua, dan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Hyung, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sungmin saat dia berkunjung kerumah Donghae. Donghae sedang duduk menonton televise sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di China, mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya yang tengah sakit._

_Tumben dia tenang, pikir Donghae. "Ani, waeyo?"_

"_Ehm… ehehehe…," Sungmin hanya nyengir dan kembali keluar, Donghae bisa melihat Sungmin sedang menggandeng seseorang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung._

"_Nah… hyung, mianhae, baru kali ini aku bisa menepati janji ku untuk membawa Kyuhyun menemui hyung," ucapan Sungmin membuat semuanya jelas. Dan Donghae sangat tahu maksud Sungmin, mengatakan kalau dia dan Kyuhyun sudah jadian._

"_Ah…," sahut Donghae pura-pura terkejut. "Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, Tan Dong Hae imnida," salam Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit._

"_Annyeong Donghae-ssi, Choi Kyuhyun imnida," sambut Kyuhyun dan melakukan apa yang Donghae lakukan._

"_Ah… silahkan duduk," ucap Donghae sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun._

"_Nah… hyung, ehm… ehehe… aku sudah jadian sama Kyuhyun, sejak ehm… tepatnya satu setengah bulan yang lalu," mulai Sungmin._

_Donghae menegang sejenak mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang sesuai dengan pemikirannya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu. Melalui ekor matanya Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan menemukan binar kesedihan serta terluka di matanya._

_Aku tau kau juga mencintainya hyung, batin Kyuhyun pilu._

_Oh… ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat jenius itu? Dia bukan orang bodoh dalam masalah hati. Dan bisa dikatakan dia sangat bisa membaca suasana hati orang melalui sorot matanya._

_Maafkan aku hyung, lirihnya lagi dalam hati._

"_Ahh… chukkae," seru Donghae berlagak ceria._

_Kau melukai ku Sungmin-ah, kau menyakiti ku, lirih Donghae perih dalam hatinya. Dia menangis, menangis dengan sangat pilu dalam hati. Andai Sungmin tak sedang memperhatikannya, sudah bisa di pastikan dia akan meremas dengan keras dadanya yang berdenyut sakit._

"_Gomawo hyungie, kau memang selalu mendukung ku. Kau hyung terbaik untuk ku," seru Sungmin senang dan memeluk Donghae._

"_Yayaya… aku tahu, aku memang hyung terbaik sedunia. Sekarang lepaskan pelukan mu atau kau mau kekasih mu itu membunuh ku karena cemburu, heh?" ucap Donghae dengan nada bercanda._

_Kau sungguh actor yang hebar hyung, batin Kyuhyun miris._

"_Gomawo hyung," Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae dan tersenyum tulus. "Dan aku tak cemburu Minnie," lanjut Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin akan meminta maaf setelah mendengar kata-kata Donghae._

_Gomawo karena kau mendukung Minnie, gomawo karena kau merestui kami dan mianhe, aku dan Minnie menyakiti mu._

"_Buatkan minuman Miniemin dan ambilkan camilan sekalian," pinta Donghae dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk mengiyakan._

_Setelah Sungmin pergi, keheningan melanda mereka berdua. _

"_Mianhae hyung," gumam Kyuhyun lirih tanpa memandang Donghae._

"_Eh…," Donghae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun terkejut. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf Kyuhyun-ah. Bolehkan aku memanggil mu begitu?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne… kau boleh memanggil ku begitu hyung, terasa lebih akrab."_

"_Itu tak cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ku Kyuhyun."_

"_Haha… kau orang yang jenius hyung, pasti tau apa maksud ku."_

"_Sesama orang jenius jangan menghina," sahut Donghae bercanda, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sangat tahu kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Dan sesungguhnya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal. Jangan lupakan kalau kedua orang tua mereka adalah pebisnis sukses. Dan mereka bekerja sama. Tentu saja mereka saling mengenal, dan baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti keinginan Sungmin, untuk berkenalan._

"_Maaf aku merebutnya dari mu," lirih Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bersandar pada kursi._

_Donghae melakukan hal yang sama, menyandarkan kepalanya kekursi dan memejamkan matanya. "Hah~~~ gwaenchana, yang dicintainya adalah kau, bukan aku. Aku hanya seorang kakak baginya, tak lebih. Aku mohon, jagalah dia. Cintai dia setulus hati mu. Sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi diri mu sendiri. Jagalah dia seperti kau menjaga adik mu atau keluarga mu dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga mu."_

"_Ne… aku akan melakukan itu hyung, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Dia sangat berarti untuk ku. Dia adalah kehidupan ku. Dia oksigen ku dan dia matahari ku."_

"_Aku tau itu. Dan aku lega dia jatuh ketangan mu. Walaupun hati ini perih menerima kenyataan, tapi aku akan mencoba merelakannya. Namun jangan larang aku untuk menghentikan perasaan cinta ini, karena aku tak akan bisa. Aku akan terus mencintainya hingga akhir hayat ku. Aku sangat mencintainya Kyuhyun, aku harap kau mengerti."_

"_Kau boleh memiliki perasaan itu selamanya hyung, aku tak akan melarang mu. Aku tak berhak melarang seseorang untuk mencintai. Itu adalah perasaan mu. Itu adalah hak mu. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat kejam juga jahat kalau aku melarang mu mencintainya. Aku sudah cukup membuat mu menderita dengan mengambilnya dari mu."_

"_Gomawo," lirih Donghae._

_._

_Flashback End_

_._

'_Sakit sekali rasanya. Sangat sakit. Kenapa aku harus mencintai mu Sungmin-ah. Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini," _gumam Donghae lirih.

Dia selalu mencoba ceria dan tertawa senang saat Sungmin menceritakan semua hal tentang kencannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya dan antusia setiap mendengar cerita Sungmin. Walaupun hatinya menjerit sakit mendengar itu semua, dia berusaha tegar. Dia merasa rasa sakit yang di deritanya adalah kesalahannya, karena dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Hae-_ah_, jangan melamun terus," suara Yesung mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dari sebuah pigura kecil. Pigura yang berisikan foto Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum manis. Donghae hanya menatap Yesung sejenak dan kembali memandang foto Sungmin.

"Ck… ku rasa kau membutuhkan liburan Tuan Tan," saran Yesung. Tak tega juga lama-lama Yesung melihat Donghae seperti itu. Dan ini sudah berjalan selama dua bulan lebih, tepatnya saat Sungmin mengatakan perasaannya.

Donghae berpikir tentang saran Yesung. "Sepertinya kau benar _hyung_, aku butuh berlibur. Bisa kau rekomendasikan tempat yang indah?"

"Ke Alaska," sahut Yesung yang langsung di lempar dengan sebotol minuman oleh Donghae. "Ck… kau kejam sekali Hae-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kepala ku bocor karena botol sialan ini?"

"Kau bahkan lebih kejam _hyung_, aku ingin liburan bukan kehutan," sahut Donghae sarkastis.

"Hahaha… _calm down _Hae-_ah,_ bagaimana kalau ke Jepang?" saran Yesung.

"Hm… saran yang sangat baik Tuan Kim, baiklah aku akan berlibur kesana selama mungkin. Dan urusan di kantor kuserahkan padamu untuk sementara," ucap Donghae dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Ck… aku menyesal menyarankan mu liburan," sahut Yesung dan hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan Donghae.

.

#

.

"_Hyung_ kau jahat tak mengajak ku," rengek Sungmin saat mengantarkan Donghae ke Bandara.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi rengekan Sungmin. Benar pendapatnya, Sungmin sangat manja pada Donghae.

"Ck… kau berlebihan Minniemin, kau sudah punya kekasih. Jadi luangkanlah waktu mu untuk kekasih mu," sahut Donghae dengan senyum tulusnya. Kalau boleh jujur hatinya sedikit senang mengetahui Sungmin tak rela dia pergi. _itu artinya dia masih memperhatikan ku._

"Ish… aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk kekasih ku _hyung_."

"_Aigooo…_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, ajaklah Sungmin kemana saja kau mau sekarang, aku pusing mendengar rengekannya dari lima belas menit yang lalu," Donghae menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

_Kau memang selalu bisa menyembunyikan semuanya hyung. Aku tau, kau hanya tak ingin batal berlibur jika terus mendengar rengekan Minnie. Karna kau terlalu mencintainya dan kau tak akan tega saat melihatnya menangis._

"_Chagiya… _bukankah aku berjanji mengajak mu bermain ke _Lotter World _hari ini?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh memandang Kyuhyun, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

_Aigooo… manisnya, _pikir Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ahhh… iya, aku lupa. Hehehe…"

"Haha… dasar pelupa, baiklah kita pergi sekarang. _Hyung_ selamat bersenang-senang, dan hati-hati," pesan Kyuhyun sebelum menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun juga menghentikan jalannya. "_Hyung _jangan lama-lama dan bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk ku," teriak Sungmin.

Donghae hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya, kemudian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung meneruskan jalan mereka.

_Hah… terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah. Kau memang pengertian. Entah aku bisa pergi atau tidak kalau dia masih di sini. Saranghae Minnie-ah, jeongmal saranghae._

Tebakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi karena dia tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang sudah mulai menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dia tak ingin melihat orang yang sangat di cintainya itu menangis karenanya. Dia benar-benar ingin menghilang dari bayang-bayang Sungmin untuk beberapa saat. Dia lelah dengan hatinya. Lelah dengan semua rasa sakit saat melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Donghae masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah punya kekasih. Walaupun ini sudah berlalu lama, hatinya masih sakit.

.

#

.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan mesra. Dia mengajak Sungmin singgah kekedai es krim. Dia tau, kekasih imutnya itu sangat menyukai es krim. "Nah… kau mau yang mana _chagi_?"

"Ehm… aku mau yang _vanilla _dan stroberi," jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengcak rambut Sungmin pelan, dia memesan apa yang di pesan Sungmin kemudia mengajak Sungmin duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau sangat manis Minnie, aku menyukai kaos _pink_ yang kau pakai. Terlihat cocok dengan celana _jeans_ putih yang kenakan itu. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan, cantik, dan juga…," Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya dan mencondongkan badannya kearah Sungmin. "Seksi," ucapnya rendah dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Sungmin.

Blush

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah. "Dasar mesum," sahut Sungmin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kekekeke… tapi kau menyukai aku yang mesum dan tampan inikan?" jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

"_Ania_," sahut Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ingin melihat reaksi kekasihnya saat dia mengatakan tidak. Dan dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya _shock_.

"Kau tidak menyukai ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Uhm… aku tak menyukai mu, tapi aku sangat mencintai mu Kyunnie," sahut Sungmin dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Yah… kau tega _chagiya_, kau membuat ku jatungan dengan kalimat mu tadi," sahut Kyuhyun gusar.

"Hehehe… aku berhasil mengerjai mu Kyunnie. Satu kosong, weeekkk."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut, menciumnya dengan sayang hingga membuat Sungmin memerah malu. "Aku sangat mencintai mu Sungmin-_ah_. Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah meninggalkankan ku apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah oksigen ku, tanpa kau aku akan mati karena oksigen ku tak ada. Teruslah selalu bersama ku," ucap Kyuhyun tulus, menatap jauh kedalam mata Sungmin. Mengirimkan semua perasaan cintanya melalui tatapan itu. _Walaupun aku harus menyakiti perasaan Donghae-hyung_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, mencari kesungguhan dari mata yang selalu bisa mengalihkan dunianya itu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan sangat manis. "Aku janji Kyunnie, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu walau apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah segalanya bagi ku."

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Sungmin. _Aku akan menepati janji ku hyung, aku akan menjaganya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati ku. _

.

_._

**.**

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **__Depended all of you __reader_**^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf telat update #bows.**

**Makasih buat yang sudah review. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya #bows. Special thank's to :**

**.**

"**kyutmin, sitapumpkinelf, RianaClouds, winecouple, Zahra Amelia, dan Cho MinHyun KyuMin"**

**.**

**Makasih buat reviewnya, makasih banyak. Sangat berarti buat saya^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Henry & Kibum, YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR, RCL/RnR if you wanna^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Chapter :: 4/15 ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah~~~," Donghae menghebuskan nafas panjangnya, menghirup wanginya udara khas Jepang. "Semoga aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini saat berada di sini Tuhan."

Dan dia melangkah pasti, menghentikan taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Donghae melirik hpnya saat sebuah sms masuk, dia tahu itu sms dari siapa. Dan dia mematikan hpnya. _Mian Sungmin-ah, aku ingin menata hati ku walaupun aku tau aku tak bisa. Tapi aku harus mencobanya, dan aku tak ingin terus terganggu bayang mu. Maaf, selama di Jepang, aku tak akan mengaktifkan nomor ku. Maafkan aku, kuharap kau mengerti._

Akhirnya taxi yang membawa Donghae ke hotel sampai, dia turun dengan senang. _Aku harus menikmati liburan ku ini, aku ingin berada di sini selama dua bulan. Ah… aku harap ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan dan terbebas dari perasaan ini selama berada di sini._

Donghae masuk kedalam hotel dan langsung memesan kamarnya, dia mendapat kamar yang berada di lantai tujuh dengan nomor 501. Menaiki _lift_ yang ada dia menuju ke lantai tujuh. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Dia membuka kamarnya dengan pelan, masuk dengan mata melayang kesana kemari, memperhatikan keadaan kamar.

"Uwaaa… hotel ini benar-benar memuaskan, aku pasti betah berada di sini," gumamnya kagum.

Sebagai orang kaya Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan uangnya, dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah berkerja dengan keras dan sekaranglah saatnya dia menikmati hasil kerjanya. Dia menyewa kamar yang VVVIP, atau katakanlah kamar yang sangat mewah. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar, dengan satu ranjang _king size_, TV _plasma _ yang sangat besar dan. Ruangan yang ber-AC, lengkap dengan kulkas dan seset dapur _mini_ yang sedikit terpisah oleh sebuah sekat. Kamar mandi luas dengan _bath up_ yang sangat besar lengkap dengan _shower_.

"Ah… sungguh sangat menyenangkan."

Brukk

Dengan hati senang Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu. Memejamkan matanya hingga kantuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya terlelap.

.

#

.

"Hah… sepi sekali," keluh Heechul, Ibu Donghae.

"Bukankah setiap hari memang suasananya seperti ini sayang?" sahut Hankyung, suaminya.

"Hannie… Donghae tega sekali berlibur tak mengajak kita, ah… aku kan juga ingin berlibur," rengek Heechul seraya memeluk lengan kekar suaminya.

Hankyung terkekeh mendengar rengekan istrinya. Yah… walaupun Heechul itu cukup galak, tapi dia akan selalu bersikap manis jika sedang bersama dengan Hankyung. Dan Hankyung sangat menyukai Heechul yang seperti itu. Bahkan Donghae sering mengejek _Eomma_-nya itu anak kecil karena terlalu manja jika hanya bertiga di rumah. Ya… Heechul juga menampakkan sikap manjanya walaupun ada Donghae. Dan jika Donghae sudah melemparkan ejekan sadisnya tak jarang kedua orang itu akan perang mulut. Mungkin itulah cara Heechul menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada keluarganya. Walaupun dia selalu marah-marah, namun sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian. Bukankah setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda-beda dalam menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka pada orang yang di cintai?

Dan Hankyung bisa maklum dengan sikap Heechul saat ini, walaupun baru sehari ditinggal oleh Donghae, tapi istri cantik dan seksinya ini sudah sangat merindukan anak mereka satu-satunya. "Bersabarlah, biarkan dia menikmati liburannya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Donghae sedang menenangkan diri dengan berlibur. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu, aku sering melihatnya melamun."

"Ahh… ternyata kau juga memperhatikannya Hannie," sahut Heechul.

"_Ne_… aku selalu memperhatikan kalian berdua sayang. Kalian berdua adalah nyawa ku, harta yang tak ternilai bagi ku. Tanpa kalian, aku bukanlah apa-apa," Hankyung menatap Heechul penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, dia mengecup kening Heechul lembut hingga membuat Heechul merona.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Hannie, kau segalanya bagi ku. Begitupun dengan Donghae. Aku harap, apapun masalah yang sedang di hadapinya, dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Dan aku harap setelah liburan ini, dia akan menjadi dirinya kembali, menjadi Donghae yang dulu. Donghae yang selalu ceria dan suka mengejek ku."

Hankyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Sebagai orang tua tentu mereka sangat tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anaknya itu, walaupun Donghae hanya diam dan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, tapi mereka tahu. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menekan perasaan anaknya. Apalagi Donghae adalah anak semata wayang mereka.

.

#

.

"Ihhh… dasar Donghae-_hyung_ jelek. Dasar ikan jelek bau amisssssss… jahattttttttttt," Sungmin memaki-maki Donghae sembari melihat kearah hpnya. Dia sangat kesal, karena tak bisa menghubungi Donghae. _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu mematikan hpnya dan membuat Sungmin tak bisa menghubunginya.

"Dasar ikan amis jelekkkkkkkkk! Aaarrgghhhh!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Chagiya_… kenapa?" Leeteuk, Ibu Sungmin langsung berlari keatas setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Dan sesampainya dia di kamar Sungmin, wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik itu menemukan anaknya tengah memaki-maki Donghae, putra dari sahabat karibnya.

"_Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_ hiks."

Leeteuk menggeleng melihat sifat Sungmin. _Ya Tuhan… entah ngidam apa aku saat mengandungnya, kenapa anak ku tampak seperti wanita. Dia selalu menangis saat sedang kesal, ah… tapi aku berterima kasih Tuhan. Kau mempercayai kami untuk merawatnya. Mungkin karena dulu aku ingin anak laki-laki dan Kanginnie ingin anak perempuan, makanya Sungmin menjadi seperti ini._

"_Waeyo?_ Hem?" tanya Leeteuk, dia memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut, mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang, menenangkannya.

"Donghae-_hyung_ jahat. Dia pergi berlibur tak mengajak ku dan sekarang dia mematikan hpnya, aku kan jadi tak bisa menghubunginya dan menceritakan semuanya tentang yang kualami hari ini pada Donghae _hyung_," adu Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, "Kau kan sedang sekolah sayang. Sekolah mu bahkan belum libur, makanya Donghae tak mengajak mu. _Aigoo…_ berilah waktu sejenak untuk _hyung_ mu itu berlibur sebelum kembali kau recoki dengan cerita mu itu, hem."

"Ish… _Eomma_, aku tak merecoki Hae-_hyung_," sahut Sungmin sebal. Aih… lihatlah wajah manis itu, kalian pasti tak akan percaya kalau dia adalah seorang pria yang berumur tujuh belas tahun. Wajahnya yang tengah memerah marah dengan bibir yang di _pout-_kan itu sungguh tampak menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik seperti itu?

"Kau melakukannya sayang. _Hyung_ mu itu sudah besar Minnie-_ah_, sudah saatnya dia mencari pasangan hidup. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kekasih jika kau terus menempel padanya, hem?"

Sungmin diam menatap wajah ibunya. Dia membenarkan semua ucapan ibunya. Selama ini, dia tak pernah melihat Donghae berjalan dengan wanita atau pria selain dirinya, Yesung, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"_Arraso_…" sahut Sungmin paham.

Leeteuk mengacak lembut rambut Sungmin. "Nah sekarang istirahatlah, _Eomma_ akan memasak untuk _Appa _mu. Dia meminta _Eomma_ memasak hari ini."

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudia dia memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, dan dia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah pigura yang berisikan fotonya dengan Kyuhyun. _"Saranghae Kyunnie,"_ gumamnya lirih dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

.

#

.

Sungmin terbangun saat menjelang makan malam, dia segera membasuh wajahnya. "Aku malas mandi, dingiiiinnn…" serunya dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi kemudian dia langsung turun ke ruang makan. Dia mendengar suara heboh ibunya dan ibu Donghae.

"_Annyeong Eommaaaaaaa,_" teriaknya kencang.

Kedua wanita paruh baya yang sedang asik bercerita itu langsung menatap Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. "Sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Eomma-eomma_ sedang bercerita apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

Kedua ibu yang sangat cantik itu tersenyum jahil kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasakan keanehan langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aih… _uri Minnie _ sudah besar ternyata," Sungmin tambah menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"_Ne… uri Minnie dageotta_," Leeteuk ikut menjahili Sungmin.

"Ya-ya… !" Sungmin hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu _Eomma-eomma_ mu yang cantik-cantik ini _chagi_ kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, hem?"

"Eh… ehehe… hehe," Sungmin tertawa gugup mendengar ucapan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sangat kompak itu. Dia menatap Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tengah menatapnya, menunggu penjelasannya. "I… itu, a-aku… ehm… aku… hah…," sungguh Sungmin sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau dia 'menyimpang'?. _Apa mereka akan marah? Atau mereka malah akan memukul ku? Membenci ku? Bagaimanapun aku adalah anak satu-satunya, yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Appa. Tapi aku sudah mengecewakan mereka._

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, kekhawatiran tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuatnya jadi ngeri. _Bagaimana bisa aku tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Aish… eotokkhe? Kyunnie bantu aku, Hae-hyung, aku harus bagaimana?._

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin lembut, dia menatap Heechul yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Chagiya_, kami sangat menyayangi mu, kau tahu?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menempatkan diri di sebelah Sungmin. Demikian juga dengan Heechul, mereka merengkuh Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kami sudah tau siapa kekasih mu?" lanjut Heechul. "Dan kami menyetujuinya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik."

Sungmin mendongak menatap kedua orang yang sangat di cintainya itu. "Da-dari mana kalian tau?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. "Kyuhyun datang kepada kami tiga hari yang lalu, setelah kalian menemui Donghae, dia menceritakan segalanya kepada kami. kami menerimanya sayang, karena bagi kami, kebahagiaan mu diatas segalanya."

Sungmin menangis mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Sungguh beruntung dia memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. "Hiks… _gomawo eomma, saranghae,"_ serunya langsung memeluk Leeteuk erat, kemudian beralih ke Heechul. Kedua ibu yang sangat penyayang itu tersenyum lembut, walaupun sosok Sungmin adalah laki-laki, tapi bagi kedua ibu itu, Sungmin adalah anak perempuan mereka. Karena memang sifatnya yang seperti perempuan. Selain wajahnya yang sangat cantik, Sungmin juga menyukai warna _pink_, warna yang sangat di sukai oleh _yeoja_. Dan lagi… walaupun Sungmin itu pintar _martial art_, tapi dia cengeng. Itulah kenapa kedua ibu yang sangat mendambakan anak perempuan itu menganggap Sungmin sebagai anak perempuan mereka.

.

#

.

"Kyunnie kau jahat."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Jahat?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kenapa kau tak mengajak ku mengatakan kalau kita sudah pacaran ke orang tua ku dan orang tua Hae-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dia mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang, "Aku tak ingin membuat mu khawatir sayang. Tenang saja, bukankah kita sudah direstui, hem?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, dia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, "_Appa dan Eomma _ pasti memarahi mu waktu itu?"

"_Ania…_ mereka berempat adalah orang tua yang sangat baik dan bijaksana. Mereka mengerti keadaan kita, mereka menerima kita. Aku senang terhadap mereka berempat, seperti merasa berbicara dengan orang tua ku sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Cup

Dengan semua rasa sayang dan cinta dia mengecup kepala Sungmin, berharap bisa menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada pemuda manis yang sangat di cintainya itu. "Aku menyayangi mu Min-_ah_, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan mu, menjaga mu dan selalu ada untuk mu."

_Itulah janji ku pada mu, juga janji ku pada Donghae-hyung dan orang tua mu._

Sungmin terharu mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Greet

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, meremas lembut kemeja Kyuhyun bagian punggungnya. "Aku mencintai mu Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, perlahan dia mendogakkan wajah Sungmin, memandang jauh kedalam mata _foxy_ yang sangat di sukainya itu.

Cup cup

Di kecupnya dengan lembut kedua mata Sungmin, beralih ke hidungnya dan kekedua pipi tembem itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir tebalnya melekat dengan lembut di bibir Sungmin.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut di taman itu, taman di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Taman yang penuh kenangan bagi mereka, karena di sanalah semua awal di mulai. Walaupun ada hati yang harus tersakiti oleh mereka berdua.

Cinta mereka tak salah, cinta menghampiri mereka tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya. Walaupun itu harus ada yang di korbankan.

.

#

.

Donghae tengah berjalan dengan santai di sekitar pantai, sesekali dia memoto objek yang sangat menarik menurutnya.

Brukkk

"Akhhh…"

"Eh…," Donghae menunduk denga terkejut. Dia sempat terpaku melihat wajah cantik gadis yang ditabraknya itu, bibirnya yang mengerucut sangat imut, dengan kulit putih bersih dan tubuh yang ramping. "Akh… _mianhae,_" serunya dan seketika dia merutuki kebodohannya. _Aih… ini kan di Jepang, mana mungkin gadis ini tahu._

"_Gwaenchana."_

"E-eehhh," Donghae terkejut mendengar balasan dari bibir mungil gadis itu, gadis itu tersenyum menatap Donghae. "Aku juga orang korea."

Dan Donghae bernafas lega mendengar kalimat itu. "Ah… maafkan aku, aku tak melihat mu yang sedang duduk di sini," sesal Donghae.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Salam kenal… ehm…," gadis itu menatap Donghae.

"Donghae. Tan Dong Hae," Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kearah gadis itu.

"Eunhyuk. Kim Eun Hyuk."

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum dengan manis saling memandang.

Ahh… indahya cinta, aku juga pengen -_-" #mupeng -Ditampol author tiba-tiba nongol :P-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **__Depended all of you __reader_**^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ne Chingudeul… bang ikan dah ketemu sama mas monyet #plak –digolok HaeHyuk-.**

**Gimana chap ini? Seru gak? Ehehehe… #garuk2pala.**

**BTW… mianhae, gak bisa update kilat, bisanya cuman seminggu sekali. Jeongmal mianhae #bows.**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan^^. Mungkin chap depan bakal full Donghae, saya lupa. Padahal dah lama di ketik -_-.**

**Balas-balas review dulu dah :**

**.**

**kyutmin : -_-"… ane malah seneng2 ngelihat bang ikan menderita #plakkk. Pisss… hehehe, udah ketemu sama mas unyuk kok^^. Makasih ya reviewya juga dah baca^^.**

**.**

**sitapumpkinelf : Ehehehe… harus sabar kalo mau dapetin unyuk #plakk. Gak nyambung. Makasih ya dah review dan baca^^.**

**.**

**Katerina Sparkyu : Ahahaha… ne… sama-sama^^. Kalo crack… ehehe… #garuk2. Mianhae #deepbow. Makasih dah baca dan review^^.**

**.**

**RianaClouds : Neee… ini dah ketemu ma monyetnya… Makasih dah baca dan review^^.**

**.**

**Chu : Maklum Ming lagi balik ke masa SMA #plakkk-dibakarMing- . Makasih dah baca dan review, Ini dah lanjut dan maaf gak bisa cepet apdet.**

**.**

**lia : Nee… dia menenangkan diri. Kesian ntar makan ati mulu. Makasih dan baca dan review^^.**

**.**

**Zahra Amelia : Hahaha… ne… Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Ming. Dan bang Donghae dan ketemu sama Mbak Unyuk. Makasih dah baca dan review^^.**

**.**

**Guest : Aigoo… gak tau ini namanya -_-". Salam kenal^^. Nee… Donghae dah ketemu sama Unyuk kan? Makasih dah baca dan review^^ dan maaf gak bisa cepat apdet TT-TT.**

**.**

**deem seul mi : Ok… ini dah lanjut^^. Makasih dah baca dan review^^.**

**.**

** : Udah dikirim mas Unyuk ini buat bang Donghae. Makasih dah baca dan review^^.**

**.**

**Udah semua kan? Makasih ya buat yang dah review dan baca, buat SR juga makasih. Saya tau banyak SR di ff ini, daebak banget dah SR-nya. Saya gak maksa buat review kok^^, walaupun SR tapi saya dah seneng karena udah mau baca ff saya^^. Gomawo :). Makasih banget, makasih banyakkkkkkk!. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk & Kibum, YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR, RCL/RnR if you wanna^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Chapter :: 5/15 ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berjalan berdua di taman kota lagi. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra dengan saling bergandengan tangan, sesekali terdengar kekehan Kyuhyun dan rengekan manja Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, kita ketoko es krim itu yuk? Aku pengen makan es krim," rengek Sungmin sambil menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang. "_Kajja_."

Setelah membeli es krim, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari air mancur, mereka menikmati es krim mereka hingga Sungmin kembali merengek. "Kyunnie, aku kangen Hae-_hyung_. Ini sudah seminggu dia pergi dan selama seminggu juga hpnya gak aktif. Aku pengen cerita ke dia."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sendu. _Mianhae Minnie chagi, aku memisahkan mu dari hyung kesayangan mu. _"Ehm… mungkin Donghae-_hyung_ butuh waktu sendiri Minnie, biarkan dia menikmati liburannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cemberut. "Tapi aku merindukannya. Dia itu, sudah berlibur gak ngajak aku, hpnya di matiin juga. Ish… dasar _hyung_ ikan amis jelekkkkkk!" teriak Sungmin jengkel. Dia membuang es krimnya dan menginjak-injaknya sampai tak berbekas lagi. Tampak sekali raut kemarahan dan kekesalan di wajahnya. Namun, menurut Kyuhyun itu sangat imut.

"Kekekeke…"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengkel. "Ya Kyunnieeeeee… kenapa malah ketawa!"

"Ehehehe… kau lucu _chagiya_, sebenarnya seberapa penting Donghae-_hyung _buat mu, hem?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin kembali duduk dan merangkulnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Hae-_hyung_ itu seperti kakak ku sendiri. Dia selalu ada untuk ku. Dia selalu merawat ku saat aku sakit, dia selalu menjaga ku saat _eomma _dan _appa _meninggalkan ku untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dia sangat berarti untuk ku. Dia adalah sosok kakak idaman ku. Kau taukan aku anak tunggal?" tanya Sungmin dan dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hae-_hyung_ juga anak tunggal, kami sama-sama kesepian jika orang tua kami meninggalkan kami untuk urusan bisnis."

"Ehm… apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin mantap.

Nyuttt…

Dada Kyuhyun seperti di tusuk sembilu mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. _Lalu… apa artinya aku untuk mu Minnie-ah_.

"Aku sangat mencintainya sebagai kakak ku," lanjut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dengan lembut. "Aku mencintai Kyunnie dan Hae-_hyung_ dengan artian yang berbeda. Aku mencintai Hae-_hyung_ hanya sebatas sebagai kakak, sedangkan kalau Kyunnie…," Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintai Kyunnie sebagai mana seorang perempuan mencintai laki-laki, mencintainya dengan sangat sebagai kekasihnya, tambatan hatinya dan segalanya untuknya. Seperti itulah cinta ku pada Kyunnie," jelas Sungmin seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan Kyuhyun membalasnya, menundukkan wajahnya sedikit Kyuhyun mencium bibir mungil Sungmin.

.

#

.

Brakkk

Siwon –orang tua Kyuhyun- memukul kemudinya dengan kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Tadi saat pulang dari kantor entah kenapa dia ingin singgah ke taman. Namun apa yang di temukannya? Putra semata wayangnya, putra yang sangat dibanggakannya dan di siapkannya untuk meneruskan perusahannya kini tengah berciuman dengan seorang _namja_.

_Namja!_

Wajah Siwon mengeras membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya jika sampai kolega bisnisnya mengetahui hal ini. Harga dirinya bisa tercoreng. Kepercayaan mereka padanya akan hilang, semua usahanya akan sia-sia selama ini.

"Arrghhh… kau membohongi _appa_ Kyuhyun, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman. Kau sangat tahu _appa_ tak suka di bohongi."

Dengan geram diraihnya hpnya dan segera menelpon Kyuhyun. "Pulang sekarang," ucapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

"…_.."_

"PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!" teriaknya marah dan langsung menggas mobilnya dengan kencang, mengabaikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang ada.

.

#

.

Kyuhyun pucat pasi mendengar bentakan ayahnya. Dia sangat tahu ayahnya, dan saat ini dia tahu ayahnya marah besar padanya. Dan semua kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat melihat mobil ayahnya melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan taman.

"Minnie _chagi_, tadi _appa_ menelpon dan menyuruh ku pulang. Aku harus cepat-cepat, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Ne…_ kau pulanglah dan hati-hati."

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dan langsung berlari kearah jalan raya, mencegat taxi. _Semoga bukan hal buruk Tuhan_.

.

#

.

"Hae-_ah_, ayo kita coba makanan itu. Sepertinya enak," ajak Eunyuk pada Donghae.

Donghae memperhatikan apa yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk, "Hem… sepertinya memang enak, ayo," Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat Donghae terdiam membatu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tak bisa di pungkiri, dia terpesona dengan Donghae. Selama seminggu terus bersama Donghae menumbuhkan perasaan tersendiri dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang sangat membingungkannya. Dia merasakan debaran halus saat melihat Donghae, hingga jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat saat dia baik sengaja maupun tidak bersentuhan dengan Donghae.

_Apakah aku mencintainya?_

"Hyukkieeee," teriak Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae terkejut, membulatkan matanya lucu. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk. _Sangat mirip dengan mu Minniemin_.

Dada Eunhyuk menghangat mendengar kekehan Donghae. Mereka langsung memesan makanan itu.

"Ehm… Hae, berapa lama lagi kau akan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk disela kegiatan makan mereka.

"_Wae_? Kau takut kutinggalkan, hem?" tanya Donghae, dia mengerlingkan matanya jahil kearah Eunhyuk.

"_A-ani…_," jawab Eunhyuk gugup. Dia menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya. _Ish…_ _berdetaklah dengan normal jantung bodoh._

"Hem… mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu satu bulan ini di Jepang Hyukkie. Aku benar-benar ingin menikmati libur ini sebelum kembali sibuk dengak aktifitas ku," Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengar jawaban Donghae. Ada rasa senang dalam hatinya saat mendengar jawaban Donghae. _Berarti aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama mu Hae, dan kuharap aku bisa memastikan perasaan ini._ Eunhyuk menatap lembut Donghae yang sedang asik menikmati makannya.

.

#

.

"Hah… apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya lelah. Kemarin, saat dia dengan cepat pulang, sesampainya dirumah dia di sambut dengan tatapan tajam Siwon.

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Duduk!" perintah Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk. Sementara Kibum, eommanya hanya menatap suaminya yang terlihat sangat marah pada putra mereka._

"_Yeobo, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kibum lembut, dia mengelus lengan Siwon pelan untuk menenangkannya._

"_Anak yang sangat kita banggakan ini ternyata memalukan Kibummie." _

_Kibum terkejut mendengar omongan Siwon. "Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kibum tak terima._

"_Dia… anak yang sangat aku banggakan dan selalu kau sanjung. Anak yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk menjadi penerus ku, ternyata seorang namja yang menyedihkan. Dia…" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan murka. "Dia berkencan dengan namja dan bahkan dia berani mencium namja itu di tempat umum. Sungguh memalukan!"_

_Kibum membekap mulutnya terkejut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Katakan kalau itu bohong Kyuhyunnie?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya malu, terutama membuat ibunya menangis. Namun perasaan Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesal mencintai Sungmin._

"_Mianhae eomma…," lirinya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah._

"_Kau… kau tega Kyuhyun-ah. Appa dan eomma tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk berbuat seperti itu. Kau sunggu mengecewakan kami," lirih Kibum pilu. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya anak semata wayangnya mengalami orientasi menyimpang._

"_Tapi aku sangat mencintainya appa, eomma. Dia adalah orang pertama yang aku cintai selama umur ku ini," Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan penjelasan._

"_Persetan dengan cinta!" teriak Siwon berang. "Kau boleh jatuh cinta Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan namja. Cinta mu itu salah!"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam. Dia tak suka appanya menyalahkan cintanya. Itu artinya appanya menyalahkan Sungmin. Cintanya tak salah, cintanya pada Sungmin benar-benar cinta yang tulus. Bukan cinta monyet yang di alami oleh seorang anak SD ataupun remaja SMP. Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin dan sekarang appanya menyalahkan cintanya?_

"_Kyuhyun-ah… chagiya, eomma mohon," isak Kibum pilu. Dia bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap penuh amarah._

"_Cinta ku tak salah appa!" ujar Kyuhyun datar. Siwon semakin marah mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun._

"_Lihatlah diri mu, karena namja sialan itu kau yang selalu hormat pada appa mu dan eomma mu jadi membangkang!" _

"_Sungmin namja yang baik appa, dia bukan namja sialan. Dan dia tak pernah merubah ku, perkataan appalah yang membuat ku membangkang," sahut Kyuhyun berani. Dia sudah bertekat akan membela Sungmin, menjaga dan melindunginya seperti janjinya selama ini._

"_Putuskan dia atau kubuat keluarganya menderita," desis Siwon penuh ancaman._

"_Tidak akan pernah," sahut Kyuhyun seakan menantang appanya._

_PLAKKK_

_Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk menerima tamparan keras Siwon. Bibirnya robek hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kibum menjerit histeris melihat itu, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana chagiya?" tanyanya cemas. "Yeobo…apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum memandang Siwon sedih._

_Namun… amarah sudah menutup hati Siwon. "PENGAWALLLL?" teriaknya keras pada pengawal rumahnya. Segera tiga orang berlari menghampiri Siwon dan membungkukkan badannya. Tiga orang yang sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan Siwon itu terkejut melihat keadaan majikan mereka. "Masukkan anak pembangkang ini kedalam kamarnya dan kunci pintunya. Awasi dia dua puluh empat jam," titahnya mutlak. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun yang tentu saja memberontak._

"_APPAAAA… AKU MOHON APPAAAA, JANGAN SAKITI SUNGMIN DAN KELUARGANYA. APPAAAAA… LEPASKAN AKU, LEPASKAN BERENGSEK!" teriak Kyuhyun gusar dan meronta kuat memaki-maki bodyguard yang menyeretnya itu. Ketiga orang yang membawanya itu sedikit kewalahan dengan rontaan Kyuhyun._

_Siwon hanya diam dan bersendekap, mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh dan sombong. Kibum bangun dan berdiri tepat di depan Siwon, menatap Suaminya penuh kebencian. "Kau keterlaluan Siwon," desisnya marah dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Siwon._

"_ARGGHHH. BRENGSEK!"_

_Prangg_

_Dengan emosi Siwon menggebrak meja kaca, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya. Kau akan menerima pembalasan ku Sungmin!_

_._

_Flashback End_

_._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Minnie-_ah_? Hae-_hyung_, bantu aku," lirih Kyuhyun dalam keputusasaan.

"KIBUM DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" teriakan _appa_nya mengejutkan Kyuhyun. _Mungkin appa dan eomma sedang bertengkar, sepertinya aku bisa menyelinap keluar barang sejenak. _

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pasti kearah pintu kamarnya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya, memastikan apakah ada penjaga di depan pintu kamarnya. _Sepertinya tak ada._ Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Benar dugaannya, tak ada penjaga di depan kamarnya. _Pasti mereka menghindar setelah mendengar teriakan appa barusan._ Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan dia sempat berhentik sejenak mendengar teriakan-teriakan _appa _dan _umma_nya. _Mianhae appa, mianhae eomma. Karena aku kalian jadi bertengkar. Tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintai Sungmin. _Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dan mengendap menuju bagasi, menaiki mobilnya dan langsung menggasnya. Petugas yang melihat mobil Kyuhyun ngebut kearah gerbang mau tak mau langsung membuka pintu gerbang. Dia tak ingin mati konyol di tangan majikannya karena sudah membuat putra semata wayang mereka celaka.

"TUAN MUDAAAAA," teriak penjaga itu namun tentu saja tak didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Penjaga itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah untuk melapor kepada Siwon.

.

#

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah _café_ dengan Sungmin.

Yupz… acara kaburnya sukses, dan kini mereka tengah menikmati moment indah mereka hingga akhirnya Siwon datang menggebrak meja mereka. Membuyarkan indahnya kebersamaan mereka dan membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan menjauhkan kekasihnya dari ayahnya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Choi Kyuhyun," desis Siwon mengerikan, semua pengunjung _café_ memilih pergi dari pada mereka harus terlibat dengan orang yang terkenal di Korea Selatan itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada _appa_, aku mencintainya _appa_ dan dialah pilihan ku."

"Kau… "Siwon menahan amarahanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sorot kebencian terlihat dimatanya saat menatap Sungmin. "Jauhi anak ku atau keluarga mu menderita, aku tak menyukai hubungan kalian _NAMJA_ SIALAN!"

"_APPA…"_

Plakkk

Sakit dan panas menjalar di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjerit melihat Kyuhyun terlempar dua meter karena tamparan ayahnya, "Bawa Kyuhyun sekarang," perintahnya pada anak buahnya. Dengan sigap anak buahnya membawa Kyuhyun yang terus meronta kedalam mobil, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon di dalam _café _.

"_APPA_ JANGAN SAKITI MINNIE. LEPASKAN AKU PENGAWAL SIALAN. YAK!" semua rontaan Kyuhyun tak ada artinya. Tubuhnya kalah kuat dengan pengawal-pengwal ayahnya itu. _Ya Tuhan… aku mohon selamatkan Sungmin. Aku mohon Tuhan. Aku tahu Kau membenci ku karena menyalahi takdir ku sebagai seorang pria. Tapi aku mohon Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Sungmin dari appa. Aku mohon._

Tes…

Cairan bening itu menetes dari kedua mata Kyuhyun saat dia di paksa masuk kedalam mobil ayahnya. Tak lama dia melihat Siwon keluar dan langsung memasuki mobilnya. Melajukan mobilnya membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari pujaannya.

Sementara itu Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai _café _ yang dingin, semua berlalu terlalu cepat. Tawa mereka, teriakan Kyuhyun, teriakan ayah Kyuhyun, ancaman ayah Kyuhyun, bunyi tamparan. Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

"Hiks…"

Isakan pilu itu mengalir dari bibir mungilnya. Dia berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan _café_ dengan pandangan kosong. _Tuhan sedang menghukum ku karena aku menyalahi takdir ku sebagai seorang namja._

Sungmin berjalan dengan lunglai melewati taman hingga dia jatuh terduduk di sebuah kursi taman. Malam sudah gelao bahkan rintik hujan mulai turun, Sungmin mengabaikan itu semua dan tetap menangis dengan pilu di taman.

"Hiks…," Sungmin mengambil hpnya, men_dial_ nomor Donghae, tapi hanya operator yang menjawabnya. "Hiks… Hae-_hyung_, bantu aku… hiks… Hae-_hyung_," dia terus menggumamkan nama Donghae. Berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban dengan mendatangkan Donghae di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hiks… Hae-_hyung_."

.

#

.

"Ah… aku merindukan Donghae," ujar Heechul dan langsung berlalu kekamar anaknya.

Cklekk

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu kamar Donghae, memperhatikan nuansa kamar yang terlihat sejuk dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna biru itu. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah pigura foto yang sangat besar, didalam pigura itu ada fotonya dengan anaknya dan suaminya. Dia menghampiri pigura itu, mengusap lembut pada bagian Donghae yang tersenyum sangat ceria, "_Eomma _sangat merindukan mu sayang, bahkan ini baru seminggu. Kapan kau akan pulang, hem?" gumamnya lirih, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia sangat merindukan putra semata wayangnya itu. Donghae tak pernah meninggalkan mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama, dan seminggu itu adalah sangat lama. Entah berapa lama lagi Donghae meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang membebani mu sayang?" tanya Heechul pada foto Donghae. Dia menghapus air matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan itu hingga pandangannya jatuh pada tempat tidur Donghae. Tepatnya pada sesuatu yang terlihat di selipkan di bawah bantal. Heechul berjalan dengan lamban menghampiri ranjang Donghae, dia menunduk kemudian meraih sesuatu itu.

"Ck… buku _diary?_ Haha… aku tak menyangka anak ku sangat lembut," lirihnya dan jemari lentiknya membuka lembar demi lembar catatan itu. Hingga akhirnya berhenti entah pada lembar yang keberapa, matanya terpaku menatap tulisan itu, air mata kembali mengalir di mata indahnya. "Hiks… Donghae-_ah," _ Heechul membekap mulutnya menahan isakannya. Akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Donghae pergi berlibur selama ini. Dia tahu apa yang menjadi beban anaknya. Dia tahu anaknya kenapa. "Hiks… putra ku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **__Depended all of you __reader_**^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thank's buat :**

"**kyutmin, sitapumpkinelf, Ashley UV, RianaClouds, Zahra Amelia, winecouple"**

**Makasih buat yang selalu review^^, maaf kalau ada yang kelewat. Review kalian semangat saya dalam melanjutkan ff ini untuk terus up date^^. Soalnya hampir malas up date sangking banyaknya silent readers. Hampir mewek saya… gak berubah sejak dulu pertama kali saya jadi author disini. Tapi selanjutnya saya mikir lagi, mungkin memang karya saya tak layak baca makanya yang review sedikit dan itu menjadi pelajaran buat saya untuk membuat yang lebih baik lagi. Seenggaknya saya tau ada yang baca ff saya walaupun diem-diem #ngek. Masalah author di FFn adalah 'Silent Readers' makanya itu banyak yang milih hengkang dah.**

**Untuk selanjutnya, ff ini akan saya up date setiap hari sabtu. Namun jika apa yang saya inginkan tercapai, tidak menutup kemungkinan setiap hari up date. Karena kerjaan saya juga sudah gak terlalu banyak untuk saat ini, entah nanti kalo tiba-tiba datang.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~ Sacrifice of Love ~*~**

**~*~ Main Pair :: KyuMin ~*~**

**~*~ Other Pair :: Official Couple & Slight HaeMin ~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Chaptered ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Cinta tak harus memiliki… hanya melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia itu sudah cukup! ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: Broken Hae, Broken Eunhyuk, GS for Leeteuk, Heechul, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk & Kibum, YAOI, M-Preg, Tipo(s), DLDR, RCL/RnR if you wanna^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~ Chapter :: 6/15 ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong

Leeteuk langsung berlari kea rah pintu begitu mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

Cklekk

Brukk

"Ommo… Minnie-_ah_," Leeteuk langsung menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang basah kuyup limbung kearahnya. "_Yeoboooo_," teriaknya memanggil suaminya.

Drap… drap… drap…

Kangin langsung berlari begitu mendengar teriakan Leeteuk. "kenapa _chag_…" Kangin langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin tanpa meneruskan ucapannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh putranya kearah kamarnya sementar Leeteuk mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres putranya.

"Kau kenapa Minnie?" lirih Kangin seraya mengganti pakaian Sungmin yang basah. Tepat setelah selesai mengganti, Leeteuk datang dengan sebaskom air kompresan. Dengan telaten Leeteuk mengompres tubuh anaknya yang panas, mengelap tubuh anaknya agar kering dari air hujan.

"Hiks…"

Isakan Sungmin mengejutkan Kangin dan Leeteuk. "Kau kenapa _chagiya_," lirih Leeteuk menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, kangin memperhatikan wajah putranya yang terlihat sangat gelisah dan seperti memikul beban berat. _Ada apa sebenarnya._

"Hiks… Kyunnie jahat…," kembali Sungmin mengigau. Dan mengertilah Kangin juga Leeteuk kenapa anak mereka seperti ini.

Leeteuk kemudian duduk diranjang Sungmin, tepat disamping kepala anaknya. Mengelus dengan lembut kepala anaknya dengan sayang, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. "Apapun masalah yang kau hadapai, cepatlah sembuh sayang. Ceritakanlah kepada kami apa yang terjadi pada mu. Berbagilah dengan kami _chagi_," lirihnya. Hati ibu mana yang tak perih melihat anak semata wayangnya dalah keadaan terpuruk dan rapuh seperti ini? Dia adalah seorang ibu yang sudah pasti bisa merasakan sakit yang diderita anaknya.

Kangin memeluk Leeteuk, mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terisak hebat melihat keadaan putra mereka. "Tenanglah sayang, kita bedoa semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Hiks… Hae-_hyung_. Kyunnie… hiks…"

Tes

Tes… tes

Air mata Leeteuk semakin deras mengalir, dia mendekap erat tubuh suaminya, membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang suaminya. Sungguh sakit melihat anaknya serapuh ini.

.

#

.

Ting Tong

Leeteuk dengan lunglai berjalan menuruni tangga saat mendengar bunyi bel rumah berdentang.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Sungmin pulang dalam keadaan basah dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan anak semata wayangnya itu belum sadarkan diri juga, panasnya memang turun tapi anaknya belum sadar juga hingga sekarang. Dia ingin membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia sadar kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sangat membenci rumah sakit. Keadaannya tak akan membaik dengan berada di rumah sakit.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Mengabaikan bunyi bel yang sangat berisik Leeteuk membuka pintu dengan pelan. Sungguh… tenaganya serasa hilang melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Cklekk

"CK… YAK! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KIM JUNG SOO?!" teriak Heechul kalap, Hankyung menahan istrinya untuk menenangkannya saat melihat keadaan Leeteuk yang seperti mayat hidup.

Heechul melepaskan pegangan Hankyung dengan paksa dan langsung menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Dia baru melihat keadaan Leeteuk yang sangat menyedihkan. Rambut kusut, muka pucat dan pandangan kosong, pipi yang mulai tirus. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

"Hiks…" Leeteuk meremas kuat baju Heechul bagian belakang, dia menumpahkan semuanya lewat tangisan pada sahabatnya itu. Heechul tak pelak meneteskan air matanya juga mendengar isakan pilu sahabatnya. Dia mengelus punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut, menenangkan sahabat karibnya itu. Sebenarnya Heechul ingin marah-marah pada Leeteuk karena sudah seminggu Sungmin sakit tapi dia baru memberinya kabar sekarang. Tapi melihat keadaan Leeteuk seperti mayat hidup, dia tak tega juga menyemprot sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam," ujar Hankyung menyadarkan Heechul dan Leeteuk. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Disana mereka menemukan Kangin yang sedang duduk memandangi putra semata wayangnya.

"Kanginie," sapa Heechul. Kangin menoleh dan melihat sahabat karibnya tengah memandanginya dengan sedih. "Ahh… _mianhae_ aku tak melihat kalian datang."

"_Gwaenchana_," sahut Hankyung, dia menghampiri Kangin dan menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras, bermaksud memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu. "Sudah kalian panggilkan dokter?"

Kangin mengangguk. "Dokter bilang Sungminnie tertekan, dia akan bangun jika dia ingin dan perasaannya sudah sedikit membaik."

"Kenapa kalian baru memberi tahu kami?" tanya Heechul gusar. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk dan berjalan cepat kea rah Sungmin. Mengelus dengan sayang rambut Sungmin.

"Hiks… Hae _hyung_…"

Mereka semua berpandangan saat mendengar igauan Sungmin. Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Dia selalu mengigau nama Donghae dan Kyuhyun."

Hankyung dan Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berempat hanya diam menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan sedih.

.

#

.

"KAU KETERLALUAN SIWONNIE!" teriakan Kibum menggema di rumah megah keluarga Choi itu.

"AKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BENAR KIBUM!" suara sang kepala keluarga menggelegar mengejutkan semua maid dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamarnya.

Yah…

Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, saat ayahnya memergokinya sedang berdua dengan Sungmin di café setelah kabur dia dikurung di kamarnya. Dijaga dengan ketat oleh puluhan _bodyguard _yang siap siaga.

"Hah…," Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena menyebabkan kedua orang tunya bertengkar semenjak hubungannya dengan Sungmin ketahuan. "_Mianhae umma. Mianhe appa. _ Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengecewakan kalian. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_-nya dan men-_dial_ nomor Yesung. "_Hyung_… tolong aku, _jebbal_?" lirihnya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat pantang menangis. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia menangis. Menangisi keadaan yang sangat menyulitkannya.

"…"

"_Appa_ mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Sungmin, dia memergoki ku dengan Sungmin di café. Aku dipaksa pulang dan _appa_ masih di café dengan Sungmin. Aku takut _appa_ melakukan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Dan sekarang aku di kurung di rumah, selama seminggu ini."

"…"

"_Gomawo hyung._"

.

#

.

Yesung datang saat Siwon dan Kibum bertengkar hebat, dengan cepat dia menyelinap masuk hingga sekarang berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Ada lima orang penjaga di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Yesung," sapa mereka hormat sembari membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Hm… aku mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Siwon _hyung_," ucapnya lancar, sebenarnya hatinya sudah berdebar tak karuan karena dia sudah berbohong. Yesung adalah orang kepercayaan Siwon baik di perusahaan walaupun di rumah. Dan Yesung sangat tahu Siwon luar dalam. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana kakak iparnya itu saat marah.

Kakak ipar?

Yah… Yesung adalah adik dari Kibum, istri Siwon. Itulah kenapa Yesung menjadi orang kepercayaan Siwon.

Tiga orang penjaga yang tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun serentak menyingkir dan memberikan kunci kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung masuk dan tak lupa mencabut kunci kamar Kyuhyun, membawanya masuk. "Kalian istirahatlah, makanlah dan kembalilah kesini lagi sekitar sejam lagi. Ajak serta semua teman-teman kalian yang berjaga di bawah kamar Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Kelima penjaga itu tersenyum senang mendengar perintah Yesung, serentak mereka semua berlarian turun memanggil semua teman-temannya untuk makan bersama. Tak bisa di pungkiri, mereka sangat lapar sekarang, Siwon mengharuskan mereka menjaga Kyuhyun 24 jam penuh tanpa istirahat. Saat makan pun mereka harus tetap berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun, para _maid_ yang mengantarkan makanan mereka. Itu pun saat ketahuan Siwon, maka mereka akan dimarahin habis-habisan oleh Siwon.

"_Hyungggg_…," seru Kyuhyun senang, dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_, berkemaslah. Waktu kita tak banyak Kyunnie. Aku takut _hyung_ tiba-tiba datang kesini. Kemaslah barang-barang mu segera, setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin aku akan mengantar mu ke apartemen Wookie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh dan langsung memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaiannya kedalam ranselnya. Setelahnya Yesung menarik tangannya dan membuka pintu dengan pelan, setelah dilihatnya keadaan aman dan dia masih mendengar suara keras Siwon dan Kibum.

"Aman," ujarnya dan langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat, Yesung memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung?"_

"Turunlah dulu, tunggulah di mobil. Aku menunggu para penjaga agar mereka tak curiga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat, berlari tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kiri dengan jantung berdegup keras.

Begitu melihat mobil Yesung dia langsung masuk dan berbaring di jok tengah, beruntung kaca mobil Yesung hitam semua hingga dia aman tak terlihat dari luar.

Degdegdegdegdegdeg

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras dan cepat, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya menandakan betapa sangat cemasnya dia.

"Minnie-_ah_, aku akan menemui mu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan mau memaafkan ku," lirihnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sementara itu Yesung yang masih di dalam kamar Kyuhyun hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun, menunggu para penjaga datang. Dia juga sempat memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian Kyuhyun kedalam tas ransel yang sengaja dibawanya. Merapikan tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan meletakkan guling Kyuhyun di tengah ranjang, kemudian menutupnya dengan selimut.

Yupz…

Cara lama untuk mengelabuhi.

Tok… tok… tok…

Yesung menegang mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Tuan…"

"Fiuhhh…," nafas lega langsung berhembus begitu mendengar suara salah satu penjaga itu. Dia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Jaga tuan kalian dengan baik."

Kelima penjaga itu hanya mengangguk dan Yesung dengan gaya yang tenang walau hati berdebar tak karuan langsung meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

Ketika sampai di ujung tangga, Yesung masih mendengar suara keras Siwon dan Kibum yang saling bersahutan. "Ck… kuat sekali sih bertengkar dari tadi."

Saat sudah melewati kamar Siwon dan Kibum, sontak Yesung langsung berlari dengan cepat.

Cklek

Bruk

Brmmmmm….

Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya melongo melihat Yesung yang masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang. "_Hyung… waegure?_," tanyanya langsung.

"Jangan tanya!," sahut Yesung ketus dan tetap focus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kegugupan di diri Yesung, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Yesung dan nafasnya yang sangat tidak teratur. _Apa Yesung hyung ketahuan!,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

.

#

.

Ting tong ting tong

Heechul yang saat ini tengah menenami Leeteuk tidur di kamarnya segera beranjak keluar ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat dia menuju pintu.

Cklekk

"_Ahjumma,_" seru Kyuhyun senang saat melihat Heechul.

"Kyuhyun?" Heechul memincingkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Siapa Chullie?" suara Kangin terdengar.

"Kyuhyun!"

Drap… drap… drap

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Kangin langsung menarik Kyuhyun saat sudah di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat siap mendaratkan tamparannya di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung langsung menahannya.

"_Ahjussie_, tolong dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu," pinta Yesung.

Hangeng menarik Kangin menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya. Heechul memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Kangin.

"Jadi?" tanya Kangin dengan dingin, dia memandang Kyuhyun penuh kemarahan.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sungguh, bukan situasi seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

"Bolehkah saya yang menjelaskan?" tanya Yesung sopan.

"Jelaskanlah," balas Hangeng lembut. Dan Yesung mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Kangin, Hangeng dan Heechul apa yang terjadi. Mendengar penjelasan Yesung, amarah Kangin mereda.

Yah… siapa yang tak kecewa saat mengetahui anaknya adalah gay? Hal itu juga terjadi pada dirinya saat dulu Kyuhyun datang kepadanya dan Leeteuk menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Namun, penjelasan Leeteuk dan pengertian yang diberikan Leeteuk mampu membuatnya menerima keadaan putra tercintanya.

"Hah…"

Hanya helaan nafas berat Kangin yang terdengar di ruangan yang sepi itu.

"_Mianhae_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan meremasnya dengan keras. "Temuilah Sungmin di atas, dia sakit dari seminggu yang lalu. Dia membutuhkan mu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Sungmin yang sudah sangat dihapalnya letaknya.

Cklek

Dengan pelan di bukanya pintu kamar Sungmin, dia masuk dan menutup pintu itu kemudian menghampiri Sungmin. Duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Seminggu!

Yah… seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin namun rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"_Chagiya_," lirihnya.

Tes

Air mata mentes begitu saja melihat kondisi Sungmin. Pipi tembem itu telah hilang. Bibir merah menggoda itu tampak pucat, tubuhnya sangat kurus.

"_Mianhae_. Aku membuat mu menderita, aku menyiksa mu. Aku menyakiti mu… hiks."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, menyalurkan semua perasaannya yang tertahan selama seminggu ini. _"Mianhae chagiya."_

Dan seperti sebuah keajaiban, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menggeliat. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat kelopak mata Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan keluar kamar, berteriak memanggil Kangin dan yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun kembali kekamar dan mendapati Sungmin yang telah membuka matanya. Memandang kosong, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"_Chagiya_," panggilnya lembut.

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun, dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang bekaca-kaca.

"Hiks…"

Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Sungmin bisa melihat _umma dan appa_-nya yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

"_Umma… _hiks… _appa_…."

Sontak Kangin dan Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin. _"Chagiya…_," ucap Leeteuk seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun… hiks… aku gak mau ketemu Kyuhyun. Hiks… pergi!" seru Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan penuh luka. "PERGI!"

Hangeng langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Bersabarlah dulu Kyunnie. Mungkin Sungmin masih tak ingin melihat mu. Tunggulah di sini dulu. Kami akan memberikan pengertian padanya," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Hangeng. _Mungkin aku melukainya terlalu dalam hingga dia tak mau lagi bertemu dengan ku. Mianhae chagiya. Jeongmal mianhae._ Lirihnya dalam hati.

"_Ahjussie_," panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Hangeng akan masuk lagi. "Aku akan pulang dulu, tolong sampaikan maafkan pada Sungminnie. Aku sungguh menyesal dengan kejadian ini."

Hangeng mengangguk dan meneruskan langkahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung menemui Yesung yang masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sudah?" tanya Yesung.

"Sungminnie tak mau menemui ku," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Hah…," Yesung sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. "Kita kerumah Wookie sekarang."

.

#

.

"_Yeobo_, kitakan berteman akrab dengan Siwon. Bagaimana kalau kita datang dan memberikan pengertian padanya," tanya Heechul. Saat ini dia dan suaminya sudah berada di rumah mereka.

"Baiklah… kita akan menemuinya besok. Untuk Sungmin." Sahut Hangeng.

"Tapi… Donghae?" tanya Heechul, yah… dia sudah mengetahui kalau Donghae menyukai… lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai Sungmin setelah menemukan _diary_ Donghae. Dan dia sudah memberitahukannya pada Hangeng.

"Donghae melakukannya untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin. Jadi mari kita dukung putra tercinta kita. Semoga dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih nantinya," sahut Hangeng menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya.

.

#

.

"_Hyung_…," seru Siwon senang saat melihat Hangeng dan Heechul datang kekantornya hari ini. Sedikit bisa melupakan kekesalannya karena Kyuhyun ternyata kabur lagi.

"Apa kabar Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul ramah.

"Aku baik Chullie. Kalian apa kabar?"

"Kami baik, seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Hangeng,

"Hal apa yang membawa kalian datang menemui ku?" tanya Siwon.

"Hm… Sungmin," sahut Heechul singkat.

"Ck… jadi kalian mengenal anak sialan itu?" sahut Siwon. Terdengar nada kemarahan di suaranya.

"Jaga ucapan mu Wonnie," geram Heechul marah.

"Hah…" sahut Siwon sinis. "Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dari ku untuk namja sialan itu?".

Heechul menggenggam tangan Hangeng erat, menahan emosi yang mulai meluap. "Siwon-ah, tak bisakah kau merestui mereka berdua?" tanya Hangeng tenang.

"Merestui?! MERESTUI KATAMU?!" amarah Siwon meledak sudah. Dia sudah pusing memikirkan kemana Yesung menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dan sekarang Hangeng dan Heechul datang menemuinya hanya untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Oh… nasibnya sungguh sial hari ini.

"Aku akan merestuinya jika kalian bisa memenuhi syarat dari ku," sahut Siwon dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa?" sahut Heechul cepat. Dia sudah gerah berlama-lama dalam ruangan Siwon ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng dan Heechul membelalakan matanya medengar syarat dari Siwon. Sungguh… mereka tak menyangka syarat tak mungkin itulah yang diajukan oleh Siwon. Oh… sungguh ingin sekali rasanya Heechul menguliti Siwon sekarang juga.

"Apa kalian bisa, huh?" suara Siwon terdengar makin sinis, ditambah dengan senyum meremehkan itu.

_Oh… Tuhan… aku sungguh ingin mencakar wajahnya itu._ Batin Heechul jengkel.

"Pergilah… kalau kalian bisa memenuhi syarat ku, datanglah lagi."

"Kau akan menyesal Siwon. Ingat itu!"

Heechul dengan jengkela menarik Hangeng keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

BRAKK

Pintu yang dibanting dengan keras oleh Heechul hanya dibalas senyum meremehkan oleh Siwon.

"Kalian tak akan pernah bisa memenuhi syarat dari ku, atau kalian akan membunuhnya!" seringainya mengerikan.

.

.

**.**

**~*~ **_**Delete/TBC? **__Depended all of you __reader_**^^ ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok… saya ngerasa garing banget chap ini. Maaf ne #bows. Donghae gak muncul karena chap ini saya ingin focus dulu ke KyuMin, terutama masalahnya. Maaf kalau kurang jelas dan lain sebagainya.

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa di sebutin satu-satu #bows. Makasih untuk reviewnya, itu semangat saya dalam melanjutkan ff ini untuk terus up date^^.


End file.
